


Heartfelt

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [28]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Artist Steve Rogers, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony gives Steve a gift.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 14





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> For day 28 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Pirates/Zombies

“Do you miss it?” Tony asks.

“Miss what?”

“Your life before, well…” Tony makes a sweeping gesture at the ship, the ocean, everything “all this”

Steve sighs, turning away to look off into the horizon. “I would be lying if I said no. But I-… I like this too.”

“I got you something.” Tony says. “Come with me.”

Steve obligingly follows as Tony leads him into the captain’s cabin.

Tony opens one of the desk draws and pulls out a small brown package. “This is for you” he says.

He opens the package carefully, not wanting to damage what was inside. Peeling away the rapping reveals a small collection of art supplies. Steve looks up at Tony, his heart in his throat. “How did you…?”

“How did I know? Or how did I get them?” Tony asks, a charming smile pulling at his lips.

Steve shrugs, laughing softly. “Either, I guess” he says.

“I overheard you talking to Janet. I picked them up when we last made port. I was just waiting for the right time to give them to you.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve says, hugging Tony close.

Tony brushes his lips against Steve’s. “Anything for you” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
